


Kinks and Batman

by japanstylezouis (chloroform)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloroform/pseuds/japanstylezouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam really, really likes it when zayn wears his clothes.<br/>---<br/>(or: the one in which zayn teases the fuck out of liam by wearing his favourite batman tee.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks and Batman

Liam's going to kill Zayn. Kiss him hard but kill him.

It's been nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes off of him ever since they went in the back for quick clothes change, and when he saw what Zayn was wearing—black skinny jeans that hug his legs perfectly and a white tank top that accentuates his skin so well, well...he's going to kill him.

"And that's what makes you beautiful!" Harry bellows out the last line, taking Liam out of his fantasy.

The boys come together in the middle of the stage and bow. Then they proceed to say their thanks yous to everyone in the stadium.

Liam's thank you runs a bit longer than normally, trying his hardest to stay just a bit longer on stage after Niall because he can't really be near Zayn right now, when he feels hot heat surround him and sweaty arms lift him up. When he looks down, he sees Zayn carrying him so easily over his shoulder.

He knew Zayn's been working out a bit since the last time they were in Australia, but he's didn't expect this type of strength. It's not helping the fact that Zayn's been a menace to his morals since he changed into that white tank top earlier.

He can't help the giggles that he let's out into the microphone as they descend down the steps to go backstage.

When they all get into the van to go back to their hotel, Liam takes the seat next to Louis because he still can't handle being so close to Zayn right now. His body is thrumming because he wants him so bad, and he’s pretty sure Zayn knows. The car takes the shortest and fastest way possible, and when it pulls up, Liam’s the first one out, speeding to get his keycard and head to his room.

 

***

 

There’s a knock on his hotelroom door as he’s in the shower. He thinks he hears it open up, thinking that it’s probably Louis waiting for him, so that they can go down to the bar and have a drink. He finishes up washing and steps out into the room with his towel wrapped securely around his waist when he sees not Louis but Zayn.

Zayn’s sitting under the cover of his bed, flipping through the channels when he looks up at Liam and smiles. The only thing Liam can do is flush and swallow hard because Zayn’s wearing his old batman shirt, and that shouldn’t be so hot right now. He’s cut the sleeves off, and it fits him so well with his hair cut short and spiked up.

“Uh, you okay there, babe?” Zayn raises an eyebrow and smirks at the bulge under Liam’s towel, “didn’t know I had that kind of effect on you.”

Liam can’t talk. Zayn looks so good right now he can barely breathe.

Liam stalks his way over to the bed and kisses Zayn, his control having snapped. The kiss is hot and wet and everything liam needs it to be. It can't help but escalate. His hands start to roam Zayn's body as he tries to lick into Zayn's mouth, who let's him in.

Zayn's nothing but compliant for Liam, and that makes him so much harder as he presses himself against Zayn's hip. Zayn's hands run down Liam's chest, all the way to the towel as snakes his hands around to take it off.

The moment the towel drops to the floor, Zayn takes his cock in hand. Liam can’t help the guttural moan that comes out. Zayn’s hand are heavenly; they’re perfectly calloused and strong—the way he loves. Zayn takes his hand off for a second to lift it to Liam’s mouth. Liam licks all over his palm, getting it nice and wet. When Zayn feels as though it’s wet enough, he goes back to jerking Liam off. He tugs and pulls Liam’s cock like an expert. Liam can’t help the to get louder every time Zayn twists his hand perfectly towards the head. He’s panting heavily against Zayn’s ear, nipping at the lobe. Zayn’s hands always make him fall apart.

When he has a second of clarity, he unbuttons Zayn’s pants, licks his own palm a bit and uses the precum from the tip of Zayn’s cock to slick up Zayn. They’re both a moaning mess in the matter of seconds. Both of them canting their hips whenever the other runs their hands over the head.

Liam loves the way Zayn looks right now. Hair completely messed up, face flushed, bruised, red lips, and the sounds he makes are going straight to Liam’s cock. He’s so close to the edge; he just needs a little bit more push. When he feels Zayn’s teeth sink into his birthmark, spilling over Liam’s hand, that’s it for him. The way that Zayn’s face scrunches up, eyes going glassy and dazed, mouth opening but no sound coming out, punches out the hardest and most blissful orgasm Liam has ever experienced.

The steady knock on the wall is what wakes Liam and Zayn from their daze.

“Guys! How many times do I have to tell you to keep it down?!” Niall yells through the paperthin walls.

Liam and Zayn can’t help but to giggle and kiss until they fall asleep, after apologising to Niall and cleaning themselves up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone from the ziam fandom for such along time, but writing about them is slowly bringing me back. :')
> 
> if you'd like to give me ideas, a prompt or just to talk, i'm on tumblr @[nyazuol](http://nyazuol.tumblr.com)
> 
> p.s. i have another ziam fic in the process right now that i can't wait to finish up (finally) :)


End file.
